endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oeh-Wje
Oeh-Wje is a veteran of several conflicts and one of the more capable combatants on the Dawn Voyager's crew. History Early Life Oeh-Wje was born to a family in the northwest quadrant of Courbohn in 2880. Like most young Eurypt, she joined the military to develop her combat skills and earn the acceptance of her peers. She placed highly in all combative exercises, and was swiftly put on the fast track to become an officer. Ultimately, however, she failed out of officer's school, as her mental aptitude focused more on combat than on large-scale tactics. She was also insufficiently xenophobic for the traditionalist command structure, which further stymied her promotion prospects. She was still a natural squad leader, however, and was assigned as a Noncom. Oeh-Wje got her first taste of actual combat during The Gathering War, where she was part of the initial Eurypt vanguard that landed on Elyon III. She survived on the front lines for fourteen and a half years, until she was captured by the Revnorians during a trench raid. She was interred in a POW camp on Revnor, where she caught the interest of Revnorian black market dealer Syra Iben. Already alienated from the other Eurypt POWs due to her lack of xenophobia, Syra found a willing and captive audience for his recruitment pitch. She accepted, and was sprung from the camp to work for Iben the day before the prisoners inside were taken for weapons testing. Syra then gave her her now-signature Shitslicer. From there, she went on to participate in The Gathering War again, this time as a mercenary working for the Revnorians. She fought in all the campaigns up to the invasion of the Dyhmandh System, upon which she was paid and dismissed from service due to possibly being a liability during the invasion. She met up with Syra again on Bliss, and worked as his bodyguard. During this time, she also fought alongside the Bliss Militia during the Insurrection. Until the Terra Prima raid on his mansion, the two worked as a team. After Syra Iben's death, she started working freelance for the Bliss government, keeping in contact with and occasionally helping out the Dawn Voyager crew. After the raid on Imran Banks' hideout, she joined the Dawn Voyager crew full-time. Personality Oeh-Wje is fairly no-nonsense, thinking practically. She tends to be very focused on the mission at hand. She holds both herself and others to a very high standard, making her seem like a perfectionist. Equipment, Skills, and Abilities Equipment While she is skilled in using a large variety of weapons, Oeh-Wje tends to use her Shitslicer exclusively. *Shitslicer **Fires streams of high-pressure ferrofluid at high velocity. **Can slice through starship-grade shields at full power. **Unique. *Flashbangs Skills & Abilities *Highly Skilled Combatant: A veteran of both sides of The Gathering War, the Insurrection, various black market activities, and mercenary work, Oeh-Wje has nearly 170 years of combat experience. This includes multiple types of weapons, close-quarters combat, and all kinds of strategic situations. *Skilled Strategist: Oeh-Wje's seen nearly every situation there is and actively plans for anything she hasn't. It's hard to catch her off-guard, and harder to outmaneuver her. *High Practical Intelligence: While she may not be able to remember what everything's called, she is able to identify what things do and how to use them. *Literary Omnifluency: Oeh-Wje does not have the ocular translation implants that the rest of the galaxy does. As such, she has been forced to learn how to read every written language of every species that has one. Relationships Oeh-Wje tends to only refer to people she respects by name on a regular basis, using an epithet otherwise. *Jack Yorke: Refers to him by his last name. She considers Yorke a well-rounded commander and a friend. She trusts him with her life, especially after they've gone through several high-intensity situations without him losing his head. While she will question his decisions if she feels it necessary, she does not count it as disrespect. She believes that friends and comrades should challenge each other if they find flaws in logic. For all this, she respects military decorum too much to do so while in the field. *BOB-5: Refers to it as "Tin Can." TBC *Stefan Kanoff: Refers to him as "Medic." TBC *Har-Bak: Refers to him as "Corpse." TBC *Basta: Refers to her as "Cat." Oeh-Wje has an undisguised contempt for her fellow crewmember. Finding her to be bland, hypocritical, arrogant, and - worst of all - useless, she's never been able to understand why Yorke keeps the Altaic around. While she tries not to let this affect her judgement, the Altaic's own naked dislike for her can cause her to vent her disgust. Like all mutual hatreds, there is a possibility to repair this. It'll just be really, really hard. *Roar-Ree: Refers to him as "Mutt." TBC Category:Characters